Vrepit Sa
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Lance and Shiro are captured by the Galra Empire and are the personal prisoners of Lotor and Sendak, who have every intention of breaking the two Paladins until they're nothing more than mindless Galra sex slaves. Lance and Shiro are determined not to fall, but between forced heat cycles and death threats, can they even put up a fight? WARNING: There will be LOTS of dirty talk
1. Prisoners of the Galra

**The story starts out pretty tame, but do not be fooled. It will literally get kinkier and dirtier with every single chapter until eventually we reach WHAT THE FUCK territory.**

 **Now, who's ready for some Galra on Human action? Well, not much action in this chapter, but, you know. Anyways, onwards!**

* * *

"Lance! Lance! Lance if you can hear me, say something!"

"Uh...wha?!" Lance's eyes opened up groggily, revealing a room of dark violet and red walls all around him. He sat still for a while before shaking his head to clear it. He was chained with his back against a wall, and his temple was pounding like he'd just been hit by a train. "What...where am I?" He muttered, looking back and forth around the room. A voice suddenly cut through the silence from the other side of the wall.

"Lance!" Lance yelped in surprise.

"Ah! The wall is talking!" He tried moving away from the wall, but the chains made that impossible.

"No, Lance, it's me! Shiro!" Lance blinked a bit before gasping and pressing his face to the wall.

"Shiro? What's going on? I can't remember a thing!" Lance gently banged his head on the wall in frustration, quickly regretting it as the pain in his head suddenly spiked.

"We were captured. Prince Lotor got you and I tried rescuing you. The others are safe though, so don't worry." Lance felt his heart start beating faster as he was informed of the situation they were in. He gulped. They were prisoners of the Galra now.

"So...what's our plan?" He asked, hopeful that Shiro had come up with something. He heard Shiro sigh.

"There's not much we can do right now. Our job is to keep quiet. We can't allow sensitive information to fall into the hands of Prince Lotor." Lance slowly nodded, then quickly remembered that Shiro couldn't see him.

"Alright. I'm a bit surprised, though. I didn't expect Galra prisons to be so poorly made that we could talk to each other through the wall!" He chuckled a bit, but noticed Shiro didn't seem to share his optimism. After a short pause, the Black Paladin spoke.

"No...they probably want us to be able to talk for some reason. I don't know what Lotor's up to." Lance brought his knees into his chest, hugging them as he leaned back against the wall.

"So, you've been in this situation before. What do you think they're gonna do with us?" Lance rocked back and forth a bit, ignoring the slight ache in his limbs and ribcage. He pressed his ear to the wall when there was no response. "Shiro? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry Lance. I was just thinking. Look, there's...no use in thinking about what's going to happen right now." Lance turned to look at the wall, trying to see through it to Shiro. Obviously that was impossible, but attempting it made him feel a bit better.

"You okay Shiro? That, uh, really didn't sound like advice you'd give." There was a small pause before Shiro answered.

"Sorry, my head's just a little dizzy right now." Lance looked at the wall, concerned.

"Right...well, at least we have each o-" He was cut off as the door on the other side of the cell opened, revealing none other than Prince Lotor himself. Lance narrowed his eyes as Lotor walked towards him, a grin on his face.

"Why, hello, Paladin of Blue." Lance kept the scowl on his face as his eyes drove daggers into Lotor's face.

"What do you want with us, Lotor?!" Lotor rose an eyebrow at him.

"'Us'? Oh, I see," He paused to chuckle a bit, making Lance stare at him like he had a screw loose. "You seem to be confused, Blue Paladin you see, I don't really want anything from you." Lance was taken aback by that. What? If they didn't want anything from him then...

"Then why aren't I dead?" Lance voiced his thoughts, his eyes narrowing again in distrust. "You're lying. What do you want?" Lotor tilted his head a bit with a smirk.

"I'm being serious. I really don't need anything from you. You're not as useful as the other Paladins, in fact you're not really useful at all, surely you already know that much." Lance faltered at that, but only for a moment. Unfortunately for him, Lotor had noticed it. Fortunately for him, Lotor didn't bring it up. He instead paced back and forth, continuing to speak.

"You served your main purpose already; we were able to capture the Black Paladin thanks to capturing you first, and he's the one with the useful information. I mean really," Lotor leaned in towards Lance, who backed away against the wall as best he could. "It isn't like the Paladins would trust any sensitive information with _you_." Lance's grit his teeth. He knew he couldn't let Lotor get his morale down. His heart was a mixture of emotions right now, but he settled for anger as he shouted at Lotor.

"What do you know about the Paladins? What do you know about me?! Nothing!" Lotor eyed Lance, looking rather unimpressed as he twirled a piece of his long hair in his fingers.

"I don't see why you're making such a big fuss. It's almost like you _want_ me to say I'm going to torture information out of you. I suppose you just can't handle the truth; that you're so insignificant even the enemy has no use for you." Lance bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering in rage. The chains grated together as Lance unsuccessfully struggled against them to stand. He couldn't listen to Lotor, even if the Galra prince was voicing thoughts that drifted in Lance's head constantly, always making him question himself and question whether or not he was really a part of the team.

He realized he'd gone silent for a bit too long as Lotor just stood there looking down at him with interest. Lance tugged at his chains harder.

"What are you doing in my cell, then? Surely you didn't come in here just because you were oh so interested to chat with me." Lotor inspected him some more before answering.

"Not true, actually. I was very interested in chatting with you." Lance stopped struggling all at once, confused by that answer.

"You-wha?!" Lance shouted as Lotor was suddenly directly in front of him, bending down and holding Lance's chin in his hand. Lance tried to move his head out of Lotor's grip, but was unable to, and even when he moved his hands to try to push against Lotor's chest, the Galra Prince didn't budge. He stared into Lance's eyes, the inhuman purple of his pupils making Lance uncomfortable. Then, suddenly, his face met Lance's and their lips connected. Lance's eyes widened in surprise and disgust.

"Mmm!" He shook his head in protest, trying to move his mouth away. Lotor pulled off of him, backing up a bit as Lance just looked at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck was that?!" He roared. Lotor licked his lips before smirking at Lance.

"Good news for you, Paladin of Blue. You get to live." Lance spat at Lotor, who dodged his saliva attack.

"Oh, that's just _thrilling_ news, Lotor. I thought you said you had no use for me."

"I did. That's why I came to inspect you, to see if you had a use. And I've decided you do. I rather like your spunky, bullheaded attitude. Your eyes are also incredibly pretty. It makes me want to suck the color right out of them." Lance felt deeply disturbed as Lotor came closer once again. He pulled out a rather large syringe from a back pocket. It was filled with a liquid that was such a deep and dark shade of purple it made Lance's skin crawl.

"Wh-what is that?" He didn't mean to stutter, but it just ended up coming out that way as he backed up against the wall as much as he could. Lotor didn't respond as he continued advancing towards Lance. "Stop. Don't come closer." Lance's heart was beating hard against his chest, his eyes never leaving the thick purple liquid. He could just tell that whatever was in that syringe was dangerous. He tried to swipe it away as Lotor got closer, but his arm was easily caught by him. Lotor brought the needle to Lance's neck, but he managed to fight back, pulling away and kicking at Lotor.

"Get away from me! Don't put that in me!" Lance shouted. He looked back at the wall, as if Shiro could help him. Lotor pinned Lance's arms above his head, the chains rattling as his body was held in place. Lance screwed his eyes shut before putting on a brave face. "Fine. Do whatever you want." Lotor's face stayed confident and unwavering as the needle pricked Lance's neck before it went into his skin.

"I plan to." Lotor's voice sent shivers of disgust through Lance. Lotor pressed against the syringe, and Lance looked sideways as the thick purple liquid in the syringe emptied into his bloodstream. His heart beat even faster and he felt himself beginning to panic just at the thought of what Lotor might've put into him. He needed to calm down. He had to stay composed.

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, thinking of Allura and Coran and the rest of the Paladins, and his family back home on Earth. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the syringe emptied all of its contents into his body. Lotor pulled the needle away and released his hold on Lance, backing away before Lance could try to attack him or something.

"S-so? What'd you do to me?" Lance demanded, rubbing his face into his curled up knees. Lotor grinned.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lotor turned to leave, but before he was all the way out the door, Lance yelled again.

"You never told me why you were keeping me alive! What did you mean when you said you decided I had a use?!" Lotor paused, as if contemplating his next words. He turned his head just slightly, so that Lance could catch a glimpse of his toothy grin.

"You'll find that out soon, too." And then Lotor was gone. Lance curled himself up against the wall, trying to listen for Shiro. Nothing. He sighed, resting his head on his knees. Shiro had said there wasn't much for them to do, so maybe he'd just sit still.

He shut his eyes, intending to try and rest, when suddenly his body began twitching. Lance's eyes opened wide, and he gasped as he felt his temperature rising from every inch of his body from his ears to his toes.

"Wh-what?" He muttered. His skin felt prickly and his insides were only getting hotter. His twitching turned into shivering. He brought his hand in front of his face, watching as it shook back and forth nonstop. He began to rock his entire body back and forth, eyes squeezing shut tightly at the uncomfortable feeling. He panted into his lap, sweat trickling down his back and soaking his shirt. What was happening to him?

* * *

"What do you want with us, Lotor?" Shiro's eyes widened as he heard Lance on the other side of the wall.

"Lance? Lance what's going on? Is Lotor there?" Shiro pressed his ear to the wall, awaiting an answer. None ever came. He grit his teeth, ramming his shoulder against the wall, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, and he got in the best defensive stance the chains would allow him to get in. His eyes widened in disbelief at who he saw enter his cell.

"Sendak...?" He breathed out. Sendak shut the door behind him, grinning.

"Hello, Champion." Shiro's eyes narrowed. He hadn't been called by that name since season one. He attempted to back up more as Sendak approached.

"Don't come closer!" He warned, raising his Galra arm. Sendak chuckled.

"You're going to threaten me with that puny thing?" He rose his own Galra tech arm challengingly. Shiro looked back at the wall behind him, still trying to listen to what was happening with Lance. Sendak seemed to notice this as he put his arm down.

"That won't work. Prince Lotor has cut off the sound for right now so that we may each have our own _private_ conversations with our respective prisoners." Shiro clenched his teeth, thinking this through. Lotor had claimed Lance as his own personal prisoner? That was bad news and a half. And then there was his situation.

"What are you even doing here?" Shiro asked as his eyes shifted back to Sendak. He was still in a defensive combat position, or at least, as close to one as the chains would allow. Sendak tapped his chin.

"What _am_ I doing here? I believe I'm supposed to be a prisoner on a ship...ah, but wait! You liked me so much that you let me go! Now _you're_ the prisoner. _My_ prisoner." Shiro kept calm, exhaling through his nostrils. He wouldn't let Sendak's comment about his mistake of releasing him throw him off. _Patience yields focus_.

"So in other words, the Galra took pity on you after they found you." Contrast to Shiro's calm exhaling, Sendak's nostrils flared at Shiro's comment. He gave a roar as his massive Galra hand went forward, slamming against Shiro's body and pinning his entire chest to the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Shiro had one eye screwed shut as Sendak applied more pressure to his hold.

"Yes, yes, I was welcomed back...as a failure and a laughing stock!" While his prosthetic arm pinned Shiro's body, his other hand cupped Shiro's chin roughly, squeezing his cheeks as Sendak brought their faces close together. Shiro wasn't intimidated as he spoke.

"I'm not surprised. You're probably not even a commander anymore." Sendak growled in fury at Shiro's comment, his prosthetic arm squeezing more as Shiro's shoulders made a cracking sound.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! I'm the former commander who's seen as having been pitied by both my enemy and my own empire!" Shiro began coughing at how roughly Sendak was crushing his body in his grip. Despite the pain, he remained taunting, knowing that he couldn't give up the mental advantage he had over Sendak.

"I'm surprised you weren't banished or executed on the spot...even I'll admit that the Galra must be nicer than I thought if they were willing to pardon _your_ failure." Sendak's eyes narrowed, but he softened his grip on Shiro's body.

"Indeed, Prince Lotor's judgement is commendable. He alone recognized that I was more dangerous than ever _because_ of my failure." Sendak brought their faces closer together until his hot breath was against Shiro's face. "Because I wouldn't rest...until I got my hands on _you_." Shiro didn't waver as he stared Sendak back in the eye.

"So, the classic revenge story, huh. Well, here I am. What're you going to do to me?" Sendak grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." His grip tightened around Shiro's body again, making him grit his teeth at the sudden pressure. "I'm going to break you. Wait, you're already a broken soldier." Sendak was showing far too much teeth in his grin. "I guess I'll just have to break you even more." Shiro's eyes narrowed, but he could see the flashbacks of his previous time in a Galra prison as if it was happening right in front of him. And now he was in this situation again.

 _Patience yields focus._ Shiro took deep breaths, or at least, he did the best he could to take deep breaths with Sendak's arm squeezing the air out of him. The last time he and Sendak had conversed, Sendak had managed to abuse Shiro's PTSD, and that had cost his team big time. He wouldn't let himself make the same mistake.

After successfully calming himself down, he looked Sendak in the eye again.

"Do whatever you want with me." Sendak reached into a pocket somewhere, his hand returning with a syringe filled to the brim with dark purple liquid. Shiro's eyes narrowed. "Going to torture me, are you? Do your worst." Sendak licked his lips.

"Torture? Yes, of course, but not in the way you're thinking. After much studying and observation, Prince Lotor has come up with a new method; one specifically aimed at breaking humans." Shiro narrowed his eyes as Sendak brought the needle to his neck, inserting it in. He kept his teeth clenched shut. It didn't matter what this liquid was; Shiro wasn't about to plead the former Galra commander to spare him.

Sendak pressed down on the syringe, inserting the liquid into Shiro slowly. The Black Paladin could feel the thick liquid invading his bloodstream before traveling throughout his body to who-knows-where. It wasn't painful in the slightest, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Shiro figured the pain would come soon, though.

Sendak pulled the needle out once he was done, tossing Shiro's body to the side. The chains obviously restricted Shiro from flying too far, keeping a tight hold on his body and squeezing his limbs in pain. He didn't make a sound as he took the pain, stumbling to get up on his knees. He watched as Sendak was already turning to leave. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was going on? Was that it? There was no way that was it.

Shiro waited expectantly for Sendak to turn back around to pummel him one or five more times with his Galra tech arm, but nothing happened. Sendak didn't even spare him a last glance as he left he cell, shutting the door behind him. Shiro shut his eyes, trying to focus on his senses. If that was all, if Sendak hadn't even interrogated him or hurt him much, then the liquid he injected into Shiro must've been pretty dangerous by itself. He steadied his breathing, but his concentration was quickly thrown off by a sudden voice.

"..me...please answer me..." Shiro's ears perked as he pressed his head to the wall.

"Lance!" He said, his voice urgent. Lance didn't sound too well. He could imagine Lance's surprised face reflected in his voice. Only...Lance's voice was docile.

"Shiro?" Shiro sighed in relief. Lotor was letting them speak to each other again, for whatever reason.

"Lance, are you alright? You don't sound so-" Shiro was stopped as he felt something happening to his body. His muscles began straining as sweat dripped down his forehead. He leaned back against the wall, beginning to lose his steady breathing. As he tried to get himself under control, Lance spoke back.

"I don't know...I feel weird Shiro..." He bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist, doing anything he could to try and resist his body's out-of-control trembling. His body heat was increasing by the second, and finally he lost control of his breath, his mouth opening up more to let out uneven and heated pants.

"Lance...did they inject you with some sort of liquid?" He heard Lance shifting a bit on the wall before he replied.

"Y-yeah..." Shiro swallowed back some saliva as he held his arm with his Galra one, trying to stop his shaking. He could hear Lance's hard panting from the other side of the wall, too. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to stay level headed despite the heat.

 _What have they done to us?_

* * *

 **If you found things interesting so far, then follow and review! Obviously there'll be hardcore smut in the future, so we all know where this is headed. At the end of each chapter, I'm going to put a quick preview of what's coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Next time: "It forces a Galra to enter their heat. When this substance is applied to humans, however...things get quite a bit more, well, _intense_." Lance gulped, backing up against the wall even more. "...'intense'?" Lotor grinned, walking forward. "Here, why don't I just... _show_ you."**

 **Yeah, look forward to that. Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

 **~Vrepit Sa~**


	2. Succumb

**Okay, so here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but it's because it's still building up to things and even though it gets quite sexy it was still kind of a slow process for me to write. Anywho, here it is!**

* * *

Lance leaned back against the wall, still panting and sweating. He had no way to track time from in the cell, so he didn't know how long had passed since Lotor had visited him and injected him with the strange liquid that was causing his body to act up.

It wasn't like Lance had ever been a prisoner before, but he was pretty sure that, in his situation, he was _not_ supposed to have a raging boner-and that was putting it lightly. In all his years as an extra horny teenage boy, he'd never been this hard and desperate to touch himself before, and in all his years living in a very warm area, he'd never felt his body this hot before. It was like the heat was radiating from his very own body from the inside out, turning him into a sauna on two legs.

And then, of course, there was the uncomfortable wetness that he could feel inside his pants. He would've been embarrassed by how wet the area around his ass was, but honestly he was too horny to care all that much right now. Small movements of his hips would cause intense flares of pleasure to spike throughout his whole body, which was why he was currently grinding his ass against the ground, eyes shut and lips quivering with need. So much need. It wasn't enough, not even close.

"Lance...are you still awake?" Shiro's voice barely snapped Lance out of his reverie as he hummed out a small greeting, eyes still shut as he frustratedly ground his ass down harder. He didn't want Shiro to know what he was doing, so he dug his teeth into his bottom lip to silence any sound he might make from the delicious friction he was creating for himself.

"Listen...the liquid that they injected us with. I think...I think it's some sort of aphrodisiac. That's the only possible explanation for how it's making our bodies react." Lance leaned his head back against the wall, his breaths coming out in frustrated gasps. He. Needed. More. Friction.

"Lance? Are you listening to me?" Lance was listening to him, sort of. It was just that he was also listening to his body's desperate pleas to be touched which sounded like a thousand voices in his head right now and really Lance was never that good at multi-tasking.

"Lance, talk to me!" Lance bit his lower lip, his eyes opening slightly.

"Shiro..." His voice came out needy and soft; it was a sound he swore he'd never made before in his life. Shiro seemed to be taken aback by it, because it took him a while to respond.

"Lance, listen to me. Stay strong. Remember, they could be watching us right now." Lance's eyes snapped completely open at that. Watching? Oh hell no! The only reason he was shamelessly rubbing his ass around anyways was because he was alone. And, you know, because his hormones were on fire.

"What? That's so creepy!" He exclaimed, stilling his body. He regretted it the moment he did as a spike of desire so intense it was painful shot through him, making him whimper. He _whimpered_. Apparently his body did not like the fact that he had stopped moving one bit.

"Yeah, well, it's the type of thing you should expect of the Galra. I don't think they're going to kill us, so there's that." Lance, despite the fact that he currently had the craziest erection he'd ever had before in his life, managed to sigh in relief and relax more.

"That's good. That means there'll be time for us to be saved by the others." He waited for Shiro to agree with him, to join in on his relief, crack a joke, touch his dick(maybe that one was asking a little too much. Damn hormones), but there was just silence. Lance looked back and called out Shiro's name worriedly. Finally, he replied.

"...well, I suppose it's a relief...that is, if being subjects of entertainment for the Galra is better than death." Lance grinned at the wall.

"We got this! If they throw us into that weird tournament thing I think we can handle a few enemies!" There was silence on the other end again as Lance waited for Shiro to voice his agreement. It never came.

Lance frowned as he called Shiro's name again, pressing his ear against the wall. There was a sudden sliding noise as the door to his room opened, and Lance immediately whipped around in alert to see Lotor enter his room, door shutting behind him. The half-Galra prince slowly turned to look Lance in the eyes, and truly, he'd had every intention of staring Lotor in the eyes with an intense and hateful glare, he really had. But somehow his body seemed to be reacting with _intense_ excitement at the fact that there was now another body in the room, and his intense and hateful glare turned into a weak and faltering one. He decided to just look away as he bit his lip, feeling the wetness in his ass increasing. What the fuck was going _on_ in his pants?

"Sh-Shiro, Lotor just showed up..." Lance waited for reassuring words of some kind, but got none. "Sh-Shiro?" Lotor chuckled, drawing Lance's attention. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and dangerously, his care for Shiro beating out against his horniness. "What did you do with Shiro you monster?" Lotor moved a piece of his silver hair from his forehead and behind his ear, which honestly was something Lance found super hot when girls did it and because of the state he was in couldn't help but think the same of Lotor, even if just for a moment.

"I didn't do anything. The walls are made in a way so I can control when you can hear each other and when you cannot, that's all. I figured I'd give you and I a bit of...privacy." Lance backed up into the wall again, relieved a bit at knowing Shiro was okay and it was just a trick of the wall

"What do you want? What did you put in me? Is it supposed to be some sort of poison that eats my body from the inside out?" Lotor stopped in thought.

"Well, nothing quite like that. I mean, I told you, didn't I? I want you alive, otherwise I would've killed you already. Do you think I'm lying?" Lance narrowed his eyes.

"Just because you aren't killing me right away doesn't mean you're not killing me slowly." Lotor tapped his chin, approaching Lance. The closer he got to Lance, the more his body began reacting, heating up, _aching_ for touch. Lance bit his lower lip as Lotor kneeled in front of him.

"You're still as feisty as ever, I see. Well, that'll change soon." Lotor began fumbling with Lance's chains, making him look up confusedly. All four of his chains were fumbled with, and when Lotor was down, Lance found that he was chained to the wall much more restrictively. Before, his chains were more loose and hung enough that he could make movements like hugging his knees and such. Now, his arms could barely reach and touch his head. His leg chains had a little more freedom; enough so that he could change sitting positions, but he couldn't stand or anything.

"I'll answer your question, Paladin of Blue. The liquid I used on you and the Paladin of Black is a modification of a substance used by the Galra. It's known as a 'heat amplifier'." Lance watched Lotor pace back and forth intently, taking in his words. He would need to know this all in order to tell Shiro.

"'Heat amplifier?'" He repeated. Lotor flashed him a smirk, and shit, it sent shivers down his spine. He was trying to pay attention, but his dick was rock hard in his pants and he was a horny teenager who couldn't stand the amount of desire in his body right now. However, he refused to thrust his hips to try and get friction for his dick from his pants. He wouldn't do that in front of Lotor. Once Lotor left, though, he was positive he was gonna start fucking the air.

"What you're currently feeling is only the beginnings of its effects." Lance's ears perked as Lotor spoke again, his mind focusing on his smooth, silky voice. He tried to shake the lust out of his head. It didn't work, of course, but he pretended it did.

"What do you mean effects? What does it do?!" Lotor stopped pacing to look at Lance, teeth showing in his grin.

"It forces a Galra to enter their heat." Lance's eyes narrowed. He knew what heat meant in animal biology terms. However, humans didn't have such a thing, so how did it apply to him? Lotor seemed to read his mind as he spoke up again.

"As I said, the liquid forces Galra to enter heat. When this substance is applied to humans, however...things get quite a bit more, well, _intense_." Lance gulped, backing up against the wall as best as he could, which basically just meant pressing himself back against it a little more.

"...'intense'?" He repeated, not liking where this was going at all. Lotor grinned, walking forward.

"Here, why don't I just... _show_ you." Lance struggled against his tight chains, trying to get ready to shove Lotor away or to back up, but it was impossible. He could barely move as Lotor's hands were on his chest. He felt electricity rush throughout his whole body at the touch, and he let a sigh escape his lips. Red immediately creeped up his face.

"What are-ah!" Lance gasped as Lotor literally tore his shirt to shreds, leaving his top completely bare. The Galra prince leaned forward, inhaling Lance's sent and shivering.

"You smell like pure sex...it's so delicious. You smell so...submissive." Lance bit his lower lip, attempting to lash out at Lotor.

"What...are you doing? This is..." Lance immediately cut off his sentence and bit his lower lip as Lotor traced a nail down his chest, making Lance's body shudder intensely. He could feel his ass salivating and his boxers were getting wetter and tighter by the tick. He couldn't help but think that this must've been how heat felt, and just like that, he understood the effects of the liquid. Or at least, he was pretty sure he did.

"You...you're stimulating what heat feels like...?" He asked, daring to speak and hoping he didn't make any weird sounds. He succeeded for now as Lotor pulled his hand back.

"A pretty good assumption. As I said, though, the substance is much more extreme on your human bodies. Your hormones aren't used to going into overdrive like this. As such, when you are pushed into such a sexually vulnerable state, your body can't handle it, and it just becomes even more desperate. Your lack of a natural mating cycle is what makes the substance so much more effective. It's quite...fascinating." Lance grit his teeth, forcing a chuckle out.

"Something's wrong with you if you find this stuff fasci-ah!" He gasped as Lotor tore his pants off, leaving Lance in just his boxers. A chuckle rumbled from Lotor's throat as he eyed Lance like a juicy piece of meat. Lance was shivering from too much heat in his body even though his clothes had just been removed. He also felt incredibly self conscious under Lotor's glare, trying to move his limbs to hide himself. Obviously he couldn't, due to the chains.

"Yes, I do find it quite fascinating. And you...you find it pleasing." Lance didn't know if he could speak, so he just shook his head adamantly. Fuck, his boxers were so tight right now, his rock hard dick making a giant bulge. There was a wet spot where the head of his cock pressed in his boxers. Lotor pressed a finger against it, making Lance shiver and blush.

"Why...ha..are you doing this..." He panted, his body going crazy upon feeling someone else touching his dick. Juices leaked from his ass and out of his boxers, running down the back of his legs. Lance screwed his eyes shut in humiliation. He knew his ass was not supposed to leak like that, but the aphrodisiac must've been making it happen. Lotor leaned forward, grabbing Lance's chin.

"...because you tempt me." Lance looked taken aback. He tried pulling his head out of Lotor's grasp but couldn't.

"What...?" Lotor looked deep into Lance's eyes, and Lance found himself looking back into them.

"You tempt me so much. Your eyes are so blue and beautiful." Lance felt more heat crawling up his body as Lotor continued. "Your body is so lean and beautiful." His hand trailed down Lance's stomach, stopping at the hem of his boxers. "Your cock is so wet and beautiful." Lotor's lips were pressed to Lance's ear, whispering hotly. "You are so beautiful." Lance shivered into Lotor's feather-soft touches.

He couldn't even blame the Galra-heat-liquid-thing for this. Not completely, anyway. Lance knew he had a _seriously_ horrible case of what one might call a 'praise kink'. Maybe it was just due to his insecurities or something more, but being praised always got to him, especially when he was praised in a sexual way. But there was one phrase...one phrase that always made Lance lose it. He shut his eyes as he felt Lotor kissing along his neck and prayed that Lotor wouldn't find Lance's weak spot, that he wouldn't figure out the two words that even Lance would admit would turn him into a slut.

"So pretty, so beautiful...the other paladins, they can't worship your body the way it deserves...can't give you what I can..." Lance was biting his trembling lip as Lotor's hands roamed his body. His mouth went over Lance's mouth as they began making out, and Lance could barely fight back because the heat was messing with his head so much and his body was on fire and he knew he wanted Lotor. But he wasn't going to admit that.

Lotor's tongue entered Lance's mouth, encasing his tongue in his saliva. Lance found himself opening up his mouth to give Lotor more access. The prince moaned at this response, grinning into the kiss and making out harder with Lance.

"Good..." Lotor praised. Lance shivered, because Lotor almost said it. Luckily, he stopped speaking and dropped to his knees. Lance was panting and calming himself down from the excitement...and then Lotor tore his boxers off. Lance's head rammed back against the wall, and he let out a gasp as his naked cock was finally exposed to air. It sprung forward desperately, and his hips shivered and bucked upwards. He was throbbing so hard, and the heat was getting worse now that his body registered that he was getting closer to having sex. He wanted it, _needed_ it, so fucking badly. His ass clenched together in excitement. Lotor just looked up at him in amusement at the way his body suddenly was reacting so much more sensitively.

"This is why the liquid is especially powerful against Earthlings." Lotor breathed on Lance's cock, making him shiver and gasp and moan. "They have no natural heat; because they always have no self-control when it comes to sex and lust. I removed one article of your clothing and now your body is begging for it ten times as much as before. Such a pitiful sight...but that is what makes you so fascinating all the same, I suppose." Lance grit his teeth. He had to prove Lotor wrong, had to regain control.

"...you're wrong, Lotor...we-ahh!" Lance cried out as Lotor's tongue swirled against the swollen head of his dick. A ludicrous amount of precum squirted from Lance's cock and into Lotor's open mouth, making Lance curl his toes in pleasure. Lotor took Lance's seed into his mouth, licking his lips.

"This is precisely what I was talking about. One lick and you're shooting already." Lance blushed and shook his head.

"N-no, it's...it's because of what you put in me..." Lotor grabbed a hold of Lance's dick, making him gasp and shudder, melting completely under Lotor's touch. His head moved forward to work more on him.

"No, Paladin of Blue. This is all you and your slutty body." Lance attempted to shake his head in denial, but instead he threw his head back and screamed as Lotor took his dick into his mouth, wasting no time in going down on it. He quickly found out that Lotor's tongue wasn't quite the same as a human's tongue. It seemed to be longer and more flexible as it wrapped around his shaft while Lotor sucked him. Lance's entire body was trembling with heat and lust as he bucked his hips instinctively.

"St-stop..." He pleaded, tears in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want this. He was so humiliated right now because no matter how much he told himself this was disgusting, his body was so turned on by Lotor's mouth around him and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking against Lotor's lips. This was his first ever blowjob and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt in the world.

Lotor pulled back, tongue digging into the slit on the head of Lance's throbbing cock. He thrashed about and whimpered at the delicious feeling on his sensitive head.

"Moan my name." Lotor's hands wrapped around Lance's dick, moving its way all the way down to the base of Lance's cock before pumping it back and forth. Lance's eyes were screwed shut as Lotor continued coaxing him.

"Go on. Do it. Say my name. Beg for me. Say the name of the man giving you the pleasure you so desperately desire." Lance let a moan out and quickly bit his bottom lip hard, shaking his head in defiance. Lotor's name was on the tip of his tongue, his body was so turned on and eager to please and be pleased. He gathered the rest of his sanity and used it to keep his mouth shut as Lotor's mouth took him in it again, his head going down and bobbing on Lance's cock.

"Ohhh!" Lance's head fell against the wall as he let out a loud moan of pleasure. His tongue was pressed against the roof of his mouth, ready to annunciate the 'L' in Lotor's name. He did everything he could to fight it, tensing up all his muscles in an attempt to retain control. His head was fuzzy and messed up; he wanted Lotor to stop, because obviously this was so wrong, but at the same time he didn't want Lotor to stop, because it felt so damn good. Lotor pushed his head down into Lance's crotch especially hard, and the moment Lance felt the head of his cock stab Lotor's throat, he lost it.

"Lotor!" He moaned his violator's name, toes curling and stomach flexing as he came.

...except he couldn't cum. Lance gasped as Lotor slipped a purple ring of some sort around the base of his cock.

"Lotor!" He cried out a second time, desperately fucking his dick into Lotor's mouth. The pleasure was so intense and his orgasm was right there in the pit of his stomach, but it couldn't shoot out. He whined and whimpered and thrashed, feeling Lotor suck his dick even harder. At this rate he was going to start pleading...but he couldn't...he had to keep his dignity, he couldn't fall victim to Lotor...

Just when he thought he couldn't do it anymore and he would toss everything away to plead for his orgasm, Lotor took his mouth off of Lance's cock, standing up to look him in the eyes with a triumphant grin. Lance whimpered as Lotor's fingers brushed against his nipples and he kissed Lance's neck.

"What did I tell you. It was so easy to get you to moan my name. Hope you feel good about yourself, former paladin." Lance just stared at Lotor with shame in his eyes, one of the tears slowly falling down his cheek. Lotor quickly moved his mouth over to lick the tear back up Lance's cheek before slurping at the salty liquid in the corner of his eye.

"So pretty when you cry. You're so pretty..." Lance felt horrible, because even though he was humiliated beyond belief right now, he couldn't help but feel his heart and cock leap at Lotor praising him. The Galra prince noticed this, smirking to himself. "You like that? You like when I call you pretty? It's just the truth. Maybe nobody's told you this enough, but your body is incredibly beautiful." Lotor's voice was hot and silky, and his hands were softly gliding down Lance's sides as he shivered.

"You've done wonderfully, former Paladin. You held out so well for me." His tongue traced Lance's ear, and then he said the two words that Lance was a total slut for. "...Good boy."

"Lotor!" Lance's body shook intensely like he had a seizure, and he leaned his head into Lotor's tongue as he let high pitched whines erupt from his throat. His ass was leaking more and if it weren't for the ring around his dick, he would've cum just from being called that. Lotor hissed.

"Shit, so that's your trigger. Those two words, huh. Is that it?" Lance continued giving out muffled cries as he nodded his head. He couldn't even deny it; he just wanted Lotor to call him that again.

"Yes.." Lance said, so high on the praise that he opened his mouth to verbally confirm it as if his nodding wasn't enough. Lotor looked so turned on by that, his eyes glazed with lust at this discovery.

"You want me to call you that again?" Lance's body shivered just at the thought of it, and he once again nodded and spoke just in case his nodding wasn't clear enough.

"Y-yes..." A sadistic smirk crawled onto Lotor's face as he caressed Lance's cheek with his hand. Lance's eyes were wide as he watched Lotor's mouth intently, desperate to hear him call him by those words again.

"...you'll have to wait until next time, my pretty blue angel." Lotor's hand trailed down Lance's cheek before leaving his face teasingly. Lance whimpered, his personality completely broken. Lotor's praise was pleasureful, but not nearly enough. He needed more, he needed to be called a good boy by Lotor.

"Lotor..." Lance breathed out. Lotor smirked.

"I'll come back for you tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the cell, leaving Lance feeling empty and alone. He slumped against his restraints, head hanging and tears falling. He was no Paladin. He'd practically just given in to Lotor; their sworn enemy. If Shiro knew what he'd just done, he'd never be forgiven. The worst part was...he was waiting. His body was desperately and frustratedly waiting for Lotor to come back through those doors, and the heat in his body couldn't stand it. Tears dripped to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Lance cried to nobody. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Shiro had been in the middle of discussing his and Lance's situation when the door to his cell suddenly opened, revealing none other than Sendak. His eyes narrowed and he put on a defensive face, but on the inside he could feel the heat flaring up inside of his body. His hormones were going crazy in him and making him notice Sendak's incredibly muscular build and sharp teeth that could probably puncture his skin with such ease...

He bit down on the inside of his lip to snap himself out of it.

"What do you want with us, Sendak?" Shiro said, venom dripping from his voice. Sendak stopped in front of Shiro, looking down at him with a smile.

"Getting straight to business, as usual, huh Champion?" Shiro eyed Sendak with hatred, suspicion, and lust. Wait, what?

Sendak got closer, and Shiro gulped as his eyes travelled over his body. Sendak was even more muscular than Shiro was; had an even more dominant presence than Shiro did. He wasn't even aware of his mouth hanging open a bit as he eyed Sendak, but luckily, Lance's voice snapped him out of it.

"Sh-Shiro, Lotor just showed up..." Shiro's eyes widened as he turned back to look at the wall.

"Sendak is in here, too." Sendak stopped walking without saying a word, making Shiro even more suspicious. He heard Lance continuing to call out for him.

"Lance? Hello?" Shiro looked from the wall then back to Sendak. "So that's how it is. I can hear him but he can't hear me? Is there a point to this?" Sendak showed his sharp teeth in his grin again as his modified arm shot forward, pinning Shiro to the wall and making him groan in pain and...a strange form of satisfaction. Shiro scrunched his face up as an electric shiver of some sort spread through his body upon being pinned to the wall.

"How perceptive. Indeed, the Blue Paladin is only willing to do things when he thinks he's alone. So we're letting him think he has privacy. You get the pleasure of listening to everything that happens to him." Shiro gritted his teeth at Sendak, and although he was pinned to the wall with a massive boner in his pants, he did his best to appear threatening.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Sendak chuckled a bit as he came closer.

"Don't worry, the Prince has something far better in mind. I suggest you just...listen." Shiro felt his body melting from the heat at how close Sendak was getting, but he kept focused and silent as he listened to Lotor explaining their heat. He took this information in as best as he could as Lance and Lotor spoke back and forth about it, although Shiro had for the most part already come to this conclusion. Then, Lance began letting out the most beautiful noises, gasps and whimpers and mewls escaping the back of his throat. Shiro shivered at how desperate Lance sounded, and he knew that he probably felt just as desperate on the inside.

As he and Lotor continued, Lance's noises only got higher and louder and more needy. Shiro found himself pressing his sensitive ass back against the wall, eyes shutting as he imagined what was happening to Lance fight now.

"Look at you, getting off on your so-called teammate getting raped." Shiro's eyes snapped open as he remembered Sendak was there pinning him to the wall. The Galra smirked at the shame that showed in Shiro's eyes, bringing their bodies closer together. "How pitifully you've fallen, champion. It turns me on." Shiro's heart leapt to his throat upon hearing that he was turning Sendak on, but he didn't let it show.

"Stop calling me 'Champion'. That's not me." They stared each other in the eyes for a bit before Sendak licked his lips.

"You're right. You're a fallen Champion; that's all there is to it." Shiro couldn't find it in him to say anything back as Lance let out a beautiful moan from the other side of the wall. Sendak took this moment to reach forward, clawing Shiro's clothes to bits. He gasped as he felt his muscles being exposed to the air, sweat glistening against his abs. Sendak moved down to take care of Shiro's pants, tearing them off in one go until his large dick was out in all of its glory.

"Shit..!" Shiro cursed as he was finally freed, his sweaty, musky scent filling the air. He saw Sendak's eyes zone in on him with lust, and his body only got hotter and more desperate under such an intense glare.

"What a sight...the Champion folding right before my very eyes, showing his true colors." Shiro growled defensively, but there wasn't much strength behind it as he felt his ass heating up and leaking beyond what should be possible. He heard Lance scream Lotor's name from the other side of the wall, and shit, the pleasure in his voice got Shiro's body going hardcore. His dick was rock solid, pointing towards Sendak, and his hole was gaping and begging to be touched. Sendak took advantage of this, hooking his arm around Shiro's waist. The moment his finger pressed against Shiro's wet hole, his back arched and he let out a cry of need. Sendak grinned, leaning forward and gently biting Shiro's neck.

"Get...away!" Shiro threatened, wiggling as much as he could in Sendak's hold. It was useless, and he let out a gasp as Sendak's finger pressed harder and harder against his hole and it was almost inside, so close, nearly there...

"Ah!" Shiro's head slammed back against the wall as Sendak's finger slid inside of his slick entrance, stretching his walls around and slicking them up even more with the wetness being caused by his heat. Sendak licked Shiro's ear.

"Tell me, Champion, is this the first time you've ever had anything inside of you?" Shiro hesitated, his eyes wide with pleasure. That seemed to say everything Sendak needed as he suddenly shoved a second finger inside of Shiro, making him cry out in desire once again. Shiro was a virgin in all aspects of the word. He'd never been all that interested in being sexually active, especially after the first time he was captured and forced to fight in the arena. Because of this, the amount of lust he was currently feeling was far more than he'd ever felt before. His hole was flaring intensely around Sendak's fingers, squeezing the life out of them to keep them inside.

"Oh..." Shiro moaned as Sendak's fingers curled themselves inside of him before uncurling in a sudden motion. Pleasure was spiking through his body, and his moans were met by the whimpers of Lance from the other side of the wall. Sendak grinned at Shiro.

"Looks like both of you are nothing more than sluts for Galra attention. Maybe that's what all humans are, huh? Nothing more than bodies placed in this universe for our Galra needs?" Shiro was breathing hard, but he managed to shake his head in defiance. Sendak grinned and shoved his fingers farther into Shiro, making his entire body spasm forward as he cried out. The fingers slowly pulled out of him as Sendak backed up, a look of triumph on his face.

"My Prince calls for me. I'll be back tomorrow to claim my prize; but I'm sure you'll be begging for it by then, Champion." Sendak slipped an ominous purple ring around the base of Shiro's large cock, making him shiver in unwanted desire at the touch, before Sendak turned and left the cell. Shiro's naked body collapsed to the ground, his breathing heavy and face red and his entire body was infinitely hotter than it had been before. Suddenly, he heard Lance's voice from the other side of the wall.

"I'm sorry..." Shiro gulped and began trying to catch his breath before speaking.

"...Lance. Are you there?" There was a pause before Lance answered.

"Sh-shiro...yeah. I'm here." Shiro's eyes narrowed at Lance's tone of voice. It was similar to Shiro's. Both of them were clearly trying to hide the fact that they'd just been violated. His eyes softened.

"Lance...did he...did Lotor...are you okay?" There was another pause. He figured there would always be a pause before Lance spoke. The boy most likely had to stop and think hard for each answer, and Shiro couldn't blame him. His mind was so fuzzy amidst this heat, and his hole was burning him, as if crying out in need for Sendak's fingers to fill him again. He bit his lip. It was humiliating in every way, but there was nothing he could do right now. He had to make sure Lance was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Lance muttered. Shiro nodded, not even processing that Lance couldn't see him nod. He wouldn't push Lance to tell him anything. After all, Shiro himself had no intention of admitting what Sendak had just done to him. He shifted uncomfortably, his cock throbbing painfully and the liquid in his ass now dripping down his legs. His eyes shut in disgust at himself. This was unbelievably messed up, and Lance's body was probably in the same position as Shiro's. Suddenly the teenage boy spoke up from the other side of the wall, his voice soft and needy, and it was clear he was in no shape to think before he spoke.

"...Shiro, can you talk dirtily to me?" Shiro felt his body heat up. God yes, yes that sounded so hot right now.

"Lance, what? You have to fight it..." Shiro's voice wasn't very reassuring since he definitely wasn't against the idea of having sex with Lance through words right now.

"Shiro, please...it's the closest I can get...maybe it'll help relieve this heat..." That was obviously the stupidest thing Shiro had ever heard because there was no way just speaking dirty to each other was going to do anything in this situation, but his body was so sex-deprived and needy that his mind was willing to make any excuse to convince himself to do this with Lance.

"..yeah...okay, let's try it..." He panted, his body flaring up in excitement. He heard Lance make one of those delicious whining noises, and fuck, Lance seriously had the most beautiful voice. It was simply perfect for making submissive sounds.

"Shiro...touch me...tell me what you're going to do to me..." Shiro shivered at that, wetting his mouth a bit before speaking.

"Lance...god, your voice...your body...so fucking hot...gotta stuff it with my cock, keep your throat nice and full..." Lance moaned from the other side of the wall, egging Shiro on. He squeezed his eyes shut, and dear lord he couldn't think straight at all. All he could think about was sex, sex, sex, sex. "Fuck Lance...I would fuck you so hard, slam you against the wall..." Lance slammed his ass against the wall from the other side, making Shiro groan as the image began getting more clear. However, as he fantasized, his thoughts began putting him beneath Lance.

"Gonna fuck you and then...then have you fuck me..." Shiro breathed out, body getting hotter as he imagined himself getting fucked by Lance.

"You...want me to fuck you?" Lance asked. Shiro nodded silently, forgetting for the second time that Lance couldn't see him nodding.

"Yes...yes I want to be beneath a man..." Shiro had no idea what he was saying; his lust had taken over his mind and he was speaking with his dick rather than with his brain.

"Fuck, that's so hot Shiro...you of all people taking it up the ass..." Lance groaned back. Shiro couldn't help but press himself back against the wall as Lance continued speaking. "I can just imagine it...Shiro, the big, manly leader of Voltron, taking me up his ass and liking it...dear god..." Shiro had never made such sinful noises before as he listened to Lance's fantasy. However, they both quickly reached a point where they could only imagine their fantasy and moan. They couldn't even speak anymore.

Dirty talking while chained up in heat like this had been a _terrible_ idea.

* * *

 _Eventually, Shiro either blacked out from fatigue or fainted from the amount of heat and lust he was feeling; he wasn't sure which one. But his fantasy continued in his dream, and the weirdest part was that he knew he was dreaming._

 _"Lance...!" Shiro moaned as he knelt on all fours with Lance thrusting into him, hand caressing his backside as he did so. Feeling Lance's cock filling him up was a feeling Shiro had never knew he needed until now. He needed it like he needed air, felt like he couldn't survive without being filled up. He tossed his head back and moaned as Lance fucked into him harder, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He turned around to look back at Lance, but instead of the Blue Paladin holding his ass, it was Sendak._

 _"Sendak?!" Shiro shouted in alarm as Sendak slammed his cock into Shiro, and he let out a half-scream-half-moan. The cock filling him up was suddenly much larger, and the grip on his ass much more aggressive with claws digging into his skin lightly. Shiro was beyond conflicted as Sendak thrust into him mercilessly, causing his entire body to lurch forward. His mouth was wide open as his voice rang out into the air._

 _"St-stop! Sendak-ooh!" He was having trouble breathing as Sendak fucked him, and even though he knew it was wrong, it felt so damn good. It was just a dream. Shiro knew that. This was just a dream, so that meant it was fine to let this happen, right?_

 _Obviously that was the stupidest and most disgusting thought Shiro had ever had, but his body needed this so bad, he was willing to make any excuse to convince himself that it was okay to enjoy this. So he did just that._

 _"Sendak!" He threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs. His accepting the situation and the fact that Sendak was making his body feel things he didn't know was possible made everything that much hotter. He heard Sendak lean over and begin growling in his ear, but his head was so fuzzy from the pleasure and lust that he couldn't make out any of the words. He began slamming his hips back against Sendak's. If this wasn't a dream he would feel guilty, and as soon as it was over, he would feel guilty..._

 _...so Shiro hoped that this dream never ended._

* * *

"Sendak! Sendak!" Shiro's voice cried out again and again from the other side of the wall. Lance was whimpering at the repetitive crashing noise. Shiro kept moaning out Sendak's name and kept slamming his ass back against the wall, and it was beginning to drive Lance insane. He pressed his hips desperately against the wall, eyes shut and lips parted. It was impossible for him to fall asleep with Shiro making the noise he was making. Lance was too turned on to even entertain the idea of sleep. He needed friction, needed pleasure, needed a dick inside of him.

"I need it..." His body shivered and he felt his hole leaking lubricant as he whimpered. "...Lotor..."

* * *

 **Yay, our little sex-hormone-crazy children can't stand the heat. It is definitely making them different people- GALRA FOOD. YUM. THAT'S ALL THEY ARE. And Lance becoming a helpless slut at the words "Good boy" gives me life, just, give me that praise kink, I know he has it.**

 **Anyway, I need opinions. Do you want Sendak and Lotor to have knots? I seriously can't decide. Decisions, decisions...**


	3. Fall of the Champion

**I'll admit, this chapter took a while to complete because I lost a bit of my Shendak groove, but alas, here it is! The next one hopefully won't be as long of a wait since Lancelot is totally my thing.**

* * *

Shiro had never been so disgusted with himself. He regretted every decision of his entire life as soon as he woke up from his dream. How had he gotten in this condition? What was wrong with him? Maybe if he'd had more sexual experiences in his life it'd be easier for him to adjust to this heat and he wouldn't be so pathetically helpless, maybe if he were just more disciplined in general he wouldn't be having dreams where his enemy fucked him and he liked it.

He was so frustrated, both mentally and sexually, and he was so damn disgusted with himself, because he couldn't take back what just happened. He couldn't take back the fact that he had had that dream, and that he had known that it was a dream and known that it was the most wrong thing in the world yet had still chosen to just go along with it and enjoy it.

His eyes widened suddenly, and he looked back at the wall.

"Lance?" He spoke cautiously, fear gripping his chest. What if he had been screaming in his sleep and Lance had heard? He didn't think he could live with himself if Lance knew what he'd done. He waited for an answer, but there was none. Either Lance was asleep, or the soundproof was turned on. If it was the latter, that probably meant that they were planning something.

As if on cue, the door to his cell opened. Sendak walked into the room, and oh my god, Shiro's body went spiraling into a flurry of heat and lust. The fact that he had been imagining the muscular figure standing right in front of him in his dreams was making his heat that much worse as liquid leaked from his hole. Sendak sneered at him, and the condescendence in his eyes set Shiro off like a masochistic slut. Drool dribbled down his chin as the Galra approached, crouching down to get on Shiro's level. He could smell Sendak now, the musky scent of an alpha male doing crazy things to Shiro's already lust-crazed body.

"Just look at you. I barely even needed to do anything; you went ahead and broke yourself." Shiro pursed his trembling lips together and shook his head.

"No...no, I'm not broken..." Sendak grabbed Shiro's chin, his claws digging into his cheeks ever so slightly. His body shivered at the pressure and roughness, making his manhandler chuckle.

"How can you still deny it at this point? Not that I'm complaining. It's a little disappointing that you broke so easily, but the Prince did say that that's what happens when you put humans on heat. I personally enjoy my prey retaining a little bit of their fight. Is that why you're pretending to not be broken? To make this more satisfying for me?" Shiro gazed into Sendak's eye, slowly shaking his head.

"N-no...I'm not pretending..." He did his best to growl at Sendak, anything to try and show that he still had fight in him. It wasn't a very powerful growl, but it was something to make him feel a bit more confident in himself, if nothing else. Sendak pushed Shiro's head back against the wall, making him groan in pain...and lust. Dear lord, his mind and body were so messed up right now.

"So pathetic. You know, the Galra Empire has been putting off conquering Earth for a while now, simply because that planet is so useless we'd hardly gain anything from taking over it. But I'm starting to think that isn't true. Just look at yourself," Sendak gestured to Shiro's body, which was salivating heavily from both his mouth and his ass. "You're living proof that the human race was created to give pleasure to Galra." Shiro bit his lower lip, shaking his head in defiance. It was the best he could do; he didn't trust himself enough to speak. Sendak laughed at his pathetic attempts to show that he was still in control of himself.

"Yes, I think I'll tell Prince Lotor that we need to target Earth immediately." His face got close to Shiro's panicked one, looking him in the eyes as his breath invaded his lungs. "After all, there's an entire species there who's sole purpose is to let the Galra use them." Shiro opened his mouth to protest against Sendak's insults, but the moment he did so, he only caught even more of Sendak's musky aroma. More drool fell from his chin. This wasn't something he could experience in his dreams; Sendak's intoxicating smell was only something Shiro could have when the Galra was physically in front of him. He shivered as Sendak breathed right into his mouth, and then, suddenly, they were making out. Shiro's eyes were glazed over with lust as Sendak pulled on his face with his claws, tongue roughly pushing into his mouth and coating the inside of Shiro's mouth with his alien saliva.

"Ha...no...stop..." Shiro gasped, his mouth hanging open as Sendak violated it. His protests were growing weaker and weaker because there was no way his body was rejecting this, and his mind was reaching that point as well. He continued to let out desperate and conflicted gasps as Sendak pressed him up against the wall, teeth puncturing his bottom lip just slightly, drawing a little bit of blood. The pain was like electricity to Shiro. It just showcased that Sendak was going to be as rough as he wanted with him, and that thought made his cock jump.

"S...Sendak..." Shiro muttered, his body going limp. The heat was beginning to take over his mind completely and his fighting spirit was beginning to disintegrate, but Sendak didn't want that. His hand began crushing Shiro's chin even more as he stood up to tower over him, flaunting his dominance.

"Look at you. This is exactly what I meant. Maybe it's not your species that was made to serve the Galra, but just you in particular. You're a slut made to be beneath a Galra cock. Well, you and that other former Paladin, of course." Shiro's eyes regained a bit of their defiance upon hearing him say that about Lance, which seemed to be exactly what Sendak had wanted.

"No...you're wrong...Lance isn't...and I'm not..." Sendak groaned as he looked into Shiro's eyes, tearing at his uniform to expose his naked chest.

"Keep denying it. Keep fighting. It turns me on, and it'll make it all the more satisfying when I break you completely." Shiro couldn't even respond. He watched in unwanted lust as Sendak exposed his naked body, turning so that he could show off the muscular abs adorned on his purple stomach in all of their glory. Shiro felt his ass flaring in anticipation and want as bodily fluid dripped from his hole. He was so wet for Sendak.

"This is what you've been craving, right?" Sendak grinned, spreading his legs a bit. Shiro's eyes traveled down each crevice of Sendak's muscles until they landed on his massive cock. It was even larger than he'd dreamed it to be, and he was sure it could tear him in half.

His heat responded intensely, sending vibrations throughout his entire body. He wanted that. He wanted it to tear him in half. He wanted it inside of him, destroying him, _breaking_ him. Sendak crossed his arms behind his head casually, bucking his hips forward a bit and showing off his armpits, and Shiro moaned at how commanding that action was.

"Come on, if you want it, come get it." Shiro shuffled forward in his chains, the scent of Sendak's pheromones driving him insane. There was only one thing on his mind, and it was right in front of him. And now it was in his mouth.

"That's it." Sendak sighed as Shiro eased the head of the large purple cock past his lips and into his mouth, his tongue pressing against it. Salty liquid immediately began leaking from it, and even though it was enough to fill Shiro's mouth if he went too long without gulping, he knew that this was just Sendak's precum. His dick was jumping in excitement at the implication that held for how much cum Sendak would shoot when he actually came. His head began slowly going down more on Sendak, trying to fit his delicious meat in his mouth without grazing it with his teeth. Sendak, however, seemed to not enjoy taking things slow nor did he care about teeth, because his hand went to the back of Shiro's head and shoved it onto his cock, making Shiro gag.

"There you go, Champion! See, was it so hard to just do that from the beginning?" Shiro, obviously, couldn't answer him since his mouth was quite occupied at the moment. The head of Sendak's cock was poking the back of his throat, and it stung like crazy. There were tears in the corner of Shiro's eyes as his lungs began burning, the lack of air quickly leaving him drowning in Sendak's pheromones. Shiro began letting out noises around Sendak's cock, trying to communicate to him that he couldn't breathe, but this only caused his mouth to vibrate around Sendak.

"Ooh, that's good..." Sendak's grip on Shiro's hair got rougher as he relished in the feeling before slowly pulling Shiro off of him. Shiro began spluttering and coughing violently, head shaking in Sendak's grip. His captor grinned down at him.

"That was just so that you understand how rough this is going to be for you. But don't worry, you're going to _love_ it." Shiro slowly looked up to meet Sendak's domineering eyes, shrinking back submissively. He knew it was true. Sendak was going to completely destroy and shatter his body, and he knew he was going to love every second of it. Having his airflow cut off earlier by Sendak's cock had been painful, but his body was spiking with heat and excitement, because the rough treatment was turning him on. It was turning him into a masochist...because there's no way he was already a masochist before this. He was Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the Black Lion and level headed leader of Voltron...

...but now, he was the slave of Sendak, nothing more than a tool in heat. And he knew these thoughts weren't his own, they were a product of the substance-induced heat, but that didn't change the fact that he was still thinking it. That didn't change the fact that he was currently willingly moving his head forward without even fully letting his throat recover, once again taking Sendak's cock in his mouth.

"Someone's eager." Sendak growled in satisfaction, gripping Shiro's hair once more as the former Paladin began moving his face forward down Sendak's thick length. His mind was completely melted; all he could think about was the taste of the liquid that pooled from the slit of Sendak's cock and how amazing it tasted. His hole was constantly flaring with heat, making him waggle his hips slightly, causing more liquid to dribble out of it. He needed some friction back there and he needed it badly, but right now he had to focus on his current task. He let a low groan rumble from his throat around Sendak's cock, actively trying to pleasure him, trying to make his dick leak more of its fluids. The taste was so addicting against Shiro's tongue, and with every drop that he swallowed, his mind would get more and more focused on one thing and one thing only; sex.

Sendak grabbed the back of Shiro's head and began moving his hips more, causing the former leader of Voltron to close his eyes, letting the Galra do as he pleased. The head of his large cock speared Shiro's throat again and again as he thrust, and each of Shiro's cries and moans were captured as mere vibrations around Sendak, encouraging him to thrust harder. Shiro's face was already aching after only the first few thrusts, and it was getting worse by the tick...and by worse, he meant better. The rougher Sendak treated him, the more turned on he felt. The pain hurt, but he didn't mind it. He wanted it. It was sick. He was sick. But he didn't care.

He began sucking against Sendak's cock as it abused his throat, making the Galra roar and pound his face harder. Feeling his balls slap against his face like punches made Shiro moan more, and he desperately wanted to touch himself, but even if he could, he knew he wouldn't. His mind was focused on Sendak face fucking him and he wasn't going to divert his attention to anything else; he wanted to experience his throat getting destroyed completely.

Sendak seemed to read Shiro completely as his claws dug into Shiro's hair, tugging it harshly and offering him more pain. Shiro looked up at Sendak as he sucked him and accepted the punishment to his throat, and Sendak looked back down at him with an amused sneer.

"See? You are just a...fucking masochist! A slutty fucking masochist! You love pain almost as much as you love Galra dick!" Shiro shut his eyes at the labels being placed on him, because he couldn't even argue. Didn't care to. Sendak groaned, head rolling back a bit as his hips pounded Shiro's face. When he eventually did pull out, his dick was slick with saliva.

Shiro was a panting mess, wincing with every deep breath. Just the act of inhaling air caused Shiro's throat to flare up in pain, which in turn made his ass flare up in excitement. If Sendak had wrecked his face that badly, what was he going to do to his ass? It didn't seem like he would have to wait very long for that answer as Sendak moved forward and, using his tech arm, tore Shiro's chains off of the walls. He gasped, pain spiking through him at the throat action that took, and brought his arms in front of his face. He could move freely now...sort of. His body was free from the wall, but not from Sendak.

"On all fours. Move it." Shiro shakily got on all fours as Sendak loomed behind him, hand caressing his ass. He moaned at this, head drooping down with his eyes shut tight. Each moan caused more pain in his throat, but he stopped focusing on that and instead focused on Sendak's thumb pressing right up against his leaking hole, nearly slipping right in due to how lubricated he was. The Galra licked his lips.

"Look at you. So ready to take me. I don't know how you can still convince yourself humans weren't made for us Galra. But I will prove it to you, former champion." Shiro shivered at being called 'former champion'. The name 'champion' itself had always bothered him, but now that Sendak was implying he had fallen, it somehow made his stomach muscles clench in satisfaction.

Shiro thought he would melt into a puddle of jelly when Sendak's first finger pushed inside of his steaming body; that's how sensitive he felt inside. He gave out cries of pleasure as his finger entered completely, followed by a second finger. Sendak wasn't wasting any time, and Shiro wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He attempted to push his body back on the two fingers, body trembling a bit as he successfully pushed them deeper inside of him. He pulled forward a bit before moving back, and pretty soon he was fucking himself on Sendak's fingers, moaning nonstop despite the pain it caused to his throat. Sendak chuckled in amusement, the sound of his rumbling laughter making Shiro shiver.

He added a third finger into Shiro, making him gasp and grind his hips down against them. This was more than Shiro had ever had anything inside of him, a completely foreign feeling, and he wanted more. Now that he'd had a taste, he wanted all of it, wanted to know how good it would feel to be filled completely, to be stuffed so full and to become one with Sendak. He needed it, he couldn't be complete without it. As Sendak's fingers stretched Shiro's insides a bit, he slowly opened his mouth, his voice soft and needy.

"...Sendak..." He muttered. The Galra's ears flickered a bit as he looked up. Shiro panted, looking back at him. "Sendak..." He repeated, tongue loosely hanging forward a bit. "Please..." He wore the face and spoke the words of someone who was broken.

Despite Shiro clearly implying what he wanted, Sendak played dumb and shoved his fingers in harder, making Shiro cry out. Not enough. It wasn't enough, and Sendak knew it. He was playing with Shiro to get what he wanted.

"You're going to have to ask better than that. Humans can't go around getting the idea that they have privileges beneath the Galra. You have to beg your overlords for what you want." Shiro shut his eyes, groaning in frustration. But he understood. Sendak wouldn't fill him up enough unless he begged enough. He gulped and, having never done this very much before, let his lust choose his words for him.

"Fill me up...fill me up completely...p-please..." Shiro stuttered. Sendak's fingers spread his insides apart more, making his eyes roll back a bit, and he let it out. "Fuck me! Please!" He felt the fingers inside of him pause at that. Then, they began to slowly pull out of him, claws grazing against his walls as they left his ass; not enough to injure him, but enough to make him feel it. The sensation made his legs shake a bit, and as soon as Sendak's fingers left him completely, more liquid began leaking from his hole. He felt so empty, so hollow inside. It made him want to scream in desire, but he held out, because he knew what was coming.

Sendak shifted, mounting Shiro and pressing his cock against his back side. Shiro gasped, hole flaring at the feeling of such a large cock pressed to his body. Sendak breathed into Shiro's ear hotly.

"You will refer to me as your alpha from now on, understood, broken champion?" Shiro nodded with a slight whimper. He would do anything to have that cock filling him up. Sendak grinned, nipping at the back of his neck a bit as he began pulling back, dragging his length along his backside. Shiro tensed up in anticipation as the head of Sendak's thick cock pressed against his eager, wet hole. Apparently Shiro's begging from before hadn't been enough, because Sendak spoke again. "Tell me. Tell me what you need." Shiro groaned at the Galra's hot breath.

"Need...need you inside of me...need you filling me up..." He slowly turned to look at Sendak. "...Alpha." Hearing Shiro call him Alpha did the trick. Sendak let out a low growl and, with one swift movement of his hips, buried himself inside of Shiro without mercy, making him toss his head back and cry out in pleasure and pain. On the one hand, the feeling of finally being filled up made Shiro feel like he was being completed, but on the other hand, he felt like he was being split straight down the middle by Sendak's sheer size. It was unlike anything Shiro had ever felt before. He wanted to feel more of it, and Sendak delivered.

True to his word, Sendak showed no mercy in how roughly he treated Shiro. There was no time to adjust to his dick, no time to catch his breath, and no time to steady himself as Sendak roughly pulled out and, just as Shiro's walls began relaxing, slammed back in, tearing through his ass. Shiro was panting and gasping for air, eyes wide with pain...pain that he loved. Sendak was clearly loving it just as much as he thrust slowly but roughly into Shiro.

"Count your blessings, former champion...your ass has leaked enough lubricant to take my full size relatively well...I am impressed. Humans truly are meant to be tools for the Galra, aren't they?" Shiro didn't answer. He just kept his eyes wide as Sendak fucked him, one arm wrapped around his chest as he breathed into his ear. His tech arm was down on the ground next to Shiro, allowing him to mount him without putting all of his weight on him. Shiro moaned as Sendak's large cock filled up every inch of his insides, loving the pain just as much as the pleasure that came along with it.

"Sendak..." He let out the name of his Alpha once more, getting him a harsh thrust. Shiro gasped at that, head slowly turning to look the Galra straight in the face. There was a glint in his eye as he pulled back.

"I told you...call me Alpha!" He slammed back in, and Shiro cried out as Sendak buried his cock as far inside Shiro as it would go, his balls sitting tightly against Shiro's hole. His jaw was parted open in an array of choppy cries as Sendak just left himself inside of Shiro, relishing in the feeling of the tight heat molding around his cock, still leaking lubricant. "Amazing...no Galra hole feels this incredible...I'm going to enjoy being the one to tear you to shreds, former champion!" Shiro began lowering the front half of his body to raise his ass up for Sendak, eyes squeezing shut tight. This was it. This was the feeling of completion Shiro hadn't known he needed until Sendak came around. Just having the Alpha's full cock sitting inside of him was making him go insane, but he wanted more. Sendak's teeth grazed his neck, knowing full well what Shiro wanted.

"Do you want more, former champion? Do you want me to pound your delectable ass to shreds? Do you want to feel my cock slamming into your body, filling you up again and again?" Shiro shivered at those words, nodding. Sendak bit down lightly, making Shiro gasp out. "You have to use your words, former champion." Shiro gulped, trying to find his voice.

"Alpha..." He turned his head to look back at Sendak, eyes trembling with need. "Fuck me...Alpha." Sendak pulled out before slamming the entirety of his cock back inside of Shiro, making his head turn up the ceiling, a scream erupting from his raw throat. Sendak repeated that action again, and then again, and Shiro thought he could pass out from the things his body was feeling. Every time Sendak entered him, shockwaves spread inside of his entire body, leaving it in the form of screams. Each thrust seemed to get harder as Sendak held onto Shiro's body, ensuring that he didn't physically just break apart and collapse.

"Alpha...Alpha...Alpha..." Shiro repeated his name like a chant every time he felt that massive cock fill him up, eyes wide and drunk on pleasure. The pain of being torn into again and again by something so large was still present, but for Shiro, it only brought more satisfaction. If there was any part of him denying it before, it was gone now. He was a masochistic slut, all for Sendak.

His eyes were rolled back and his mouth was permanently parted open to let out screams consisting of 'fuck me' and 'Alpha'. Sendak was grunting and roaring in pleasure as he destroyed Shiro in both body and soul. Suddenly, the pleasure Shiro was feeling increased one-hundred fold, and his screams took on a completely different tone.

"ALPHA!" Shiro cried out as stars danced across his vision. With each thrust, Sendak was ramming the head of his cock straight into the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Shiro, making his entire body twist and spasm beneath Sendak. He cried out in need, begging Sendak to hit him harder, to fuck him faster, to do whatever it took to give him more of that overwhelming pleasure. The Galra commander did exactly as Shiro asked, not for his sake, but because his ass was squeezing around his cock tighter and tighter from all the stimulation. He took the opportunity while Shiro was on ultimate cloud nine to completely break his mind in.

"Tell me what you want." Sendak commanded. Shiro didn't understand because he had been screaming what he wanted, what he needed, for the past forever now, but he interpreted it as a command to be even more direct and pleading.

"Fuck me hard! Please fuck me harder Alpha!" Shiro begged, too far gone to be ashamed of anything anymore. "Please, need you destroying me! Need you to..FUCK ME!" Sendak roared, complying as his balls left red marks against Shiro's ass.

"Want me to fuck you? Need to be fucked by my Galra cock?!" Shiro moaned, nodding his head as best he could.

"Yes, YES! Fuck me with your Galra cock!" He parroted the Alpha's words, doing his best to slam his hips backwards to meet his thrusts. His sensitive ass was being pounded so hard Shiro swore his body would be left ringing for weeks. Sendak breathed hotly into Shiro's ear, asking him the question he'd been repeating over and over again.

"So then, you admit humans were made to serve the Galra?" Shiro's chest was heaving in desperation, his body heating up as he began nearing the need to cum.

"Yes, fuck yes! That's all I am! All we are!" Shiro admitted, clawing desperately at the ground. Fuck, he hadn't cum in what seemed like forever, but the purple ring around the base of his cock was going to be a problem. If Shiro had known it felt this good to get fucked into oblivion, he would've done this more often starting a long time ago.

Sendak roared, claws digging into Shiro's skin and making him cry out in pleasure at the pain.

"And what of Voltron? Aren't you their leader?" Shiro's body was going to give out at any moment as he reached the peak of his pleasure. He needed to cum. He needed it right now, but the ring around his dick was preventing it.

"N-no! I'm your's...I'm your's! Please let me cum!" Sendak's thrusts became harsher and more erratic, and Shiro could feel the Alpha's muscular stomach pressing against his back, heaving. He was nearing his climax, too. Shiro's eyes shut tight at the thought of being filled with Sendak's cum and immediately began letting out moans of desire.

"Fuck! Mine, my slut, is that right?!" Sendak growled. Shiro could feel something round that he hadn't noticed before slamming against his ass, but it was only for a brief second before he lost the ability to focus on anything other than Sendak's massive cock slamming into him.

"Y-yes!" He gasped out. "Your slut! Your slut, Alpha! YOURS! ALPHA PLEASE!" Shiro threw his head back, screaming and begging. Sendak liked what he heard, because his hand reached down and undid the ring around Shiro. The former leader of Voltron made sounds he'd never made before as thick white seed shot out of his dick and onto his abs and the floor. His ass muscles clenched around Sendak's cock in response to his orgasm, and that in turn began sending Sendak over the edge.

"Fuck, gonna fucking cum inside you! Gonna fucking knot you!" Shiro's eyes widened, looking back at Sendak.

"Wha-!" He was cut off with a loud scream as Sendak pushed forward mercilessly, somehow shoving something massive and round past his entrance and inside of him. Shiro's head slammed into the ground as he did everything he could to express the pleasure that shot throughout his body as he was knotted by his Alpha, a flood of cum bursting from Sendak's cock and filling him up. He ground his head into the floor hard, his screams never ending as he felt powerful strings of Galra seed shoot forward like arrows into his prostate, painting his insides light purple, since that was the color of Galra sperm. His body was shaking as it took in the endless supply of Sendak's seed, his legs giving out. His ass was clenching down around Sendak's knot as wave after wave of cum filled him up. Pretty soon he was completely full, but due to the knot, the cum could only continue to go farther inside of Shiro, making him moan at the feeling. It felt like his insides were being melted away by Sendak's sperm, but Shiro liked it. The feeling of being so hot and filled up was incredible, and the knot just reiterated that the cum was trapped inside of his body, just like he was trapped. Sendak leaned forward a bit as he finally stopped shooting.

"You belong to me, former champion. You always did. It's what you were made for." Shiro's eyes were rolled back a bit.

"It's what I was made for." He repeated. Sendak purred possessively against the back of Shiro's neck.

"Pledge your loyalty to me. To the Galra." Shiro paused at that, so Sendak bucked his hips, causing the cum inside of Shiro to move. He cried out, eyes wide in pleasure as Sendak spoke again. "I said, pledge your loyalty. Go on. You know the words." Tears appeared in Shiro's eyes. He was broken. He was completely broken. Sendak grinned.

"Say it." Shiro let the tears fall as he slowly spoke.

"...vrepit...sa..."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be all Lancelot, and I think I'm gonna have a lot more fun with that one. Meaning you will, too.**

 **~Vrepit Sa~**


	4. Good Boy

**Hey look! A wild update! xD Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy the pure Lancelot smut!**

* * *

Lance wasn't sure when, but he had somehow at some point managed to fall asleep, although he had no way of knowing how much sleep he had gotten. If he were to guess, though, it wasn't too much, because his head was still foggy when the sound of an opening door woke him up. Or maybe that was just because of his heat, which he was reminded of by the intense fluctuating of heat in his body; particularly his ass as he looked up and saw Prince Lotor himself closing the door to his cell behind him, walking over to Lance. He gulped, slumped against the floor and pressed against the wall.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice breathy and unfocused. Lotor grinned, leaning forward a bit as his eyes scanned Lance's naked body from his rock hard dick up to his lust-filled eyes. His hand went forward and cupped Lance's chin in his fingers, forcing him to look his way. Lance couldn't even struggle much against Lotor's grip as he squirmed a bit at the touch, sparks pulsing through his body. Lotor chuckled at his squirming.

"You'll know what I want soon enough. But the real question is, what do _you_ want?" Lance's heart was beating faster, and his face faltered at that. Lust was practically coursing through his veins at this point. He might as well have been running on sex drive as opposed to oxygen, and he was only getting more aroused as Lotor's thumb slid up his chin and into Lance's slightly parted mouth, pressing against his tongue and exploring inside. Lance was taking heavy breaths as Lotor's thumb slowly pulled out of his mouth, strings of saliva extending from it and connecting them.

Lance knew what he wanted. Sure, he wanted sex, but it was so much more than that. He was beyond turned on at this point. He wanted everything, wanted to be touched, wanted to be punished, wanted to be _praised_. His eyes were screaming everything that he refused to say, and Lotor seemed to read all of it as his thumb pulled back completely. Lance shifted against his chains a bit so that he was facing Lotor more directly. The Galra prince frowned at this. He reached for his sword, slashing at the chains. Lance winced a bit for fear he was the target, opening his eyes in surprise when he saw the chains were no longer binding him to the wall.

Just because he wasn't chained to the wall anymore though didn't mean he was leaving it. Lotor crouched down on Lance's level and shoved him up against the wall, head moving forward until he was breathing into Lance's ear.

"You want this, don't you?" Lance let out a small whimper, mind focusing on the feeling of Lotor's hot breath against him. The rough treatment was only turning Lance on more, which was undoubtedly Lotor's intention. His small noises seemed to answer Lotor's question as he licked Lance's earlobe, causing the boy to shiver.

"Do not hold back. Let it out." He bit down lightly against the soft flesh on his neck, ripping a whine out of Lance's throat. Lotor seemed to really be enjoying all of the high pitched sounds as he cupped Lance's chin again, pulling back until he was looking him directly in the eyes. Both of them were staring at each other in pure lust, except Lotor's was direct while Lance still had some denial. Just some. That denial began to melt away though when Lotor's head moved forward, pressing their lips together. The heat flared throughout Lance's body like crazy. He instinctively opened his mouth wider, allowing Lotor greater access as his tongue slid in, exploring the wet cavern.

He shoved Lance's head up harder against the wall, deepening the kiss into a mess of tongue and saliva. Lance's eyes were shut tight as he felt the pleasure rushing through him, head tilting back and letting Lotor violate his mouth. Every tick that they made out was another multiplier to his heat, making it harder and harder for his mind to justify fighting back at this point. Why would he? He wanted this, right? Yes, he did...but somehow, the thought that he wanted this made tears begin to slowly fall from his eyes. He felt awful.

Lotor pinned Lance's wrists above his head with one hand as they continued their kiss, his tongue showing complete dominion over Lance's. He pulled back slowly, and Lance immediately began sucking in large gasps of air, panting hard. Lotor moved to kiss Lance's tears, trailing them up back to his eyes and kissing them away.

"Shhh...you're doing good. Your voice is beautiful, and your tears are so pretty." Lance squirmed a bit at the praise, looking Lotor in the eyes with a bit more acceptance for his lust. Lotor began kissing him again, and this time, Lance didn't just sit there, but he actually kissed back. Lotor moaned approvingly into the kiss as Lance's tongue rose up to meet his, both of their eyes shut as they made out passionately. Lotor's hands quickly began roaming Lance's chest as Lance put his hands on the Prince's shoulders for support. Every kiss and every touch just intensified his heat, and he felt like he was losing his grip on reality. He needed friction against his ass, needed his heat to be fed, otherwise he felt like it would consume him and drive him insane. He began pressing back against the wall, but Lotor pulled him away, mouth leaving Lance's.

"No. You aren't allowed to pleasure yourself without permission." Lance gulped, looking behind him at his ass which so desperately needed to be touched. The heat was killing him.

"B-but-!" Lance gasped as Lotor slapped him right across the face, shutting him up and sending him crashing to the floor. His hands slowly went to his burning cheek, looking up at Lotor with tears falling from his eyes. Lotor looked down at him without a hint of sympathy.

"Don't you dare question me. I am the master here. Understood?" Lance's bottom lip was trembling as he slowly shuffled to his knees, hand still gripping his stinging cheek. He didn't speak, only bowed his head a bit to show that he understood. Lotor smiled, crouching down again. Lance shied away, but Lotor's hand went forward and moved Lance's hand off of his cheek, caressing the mark for him.

"That's a good boy." Lance let out a high pitched whine, head leaning into Lotor's caress as his body squirmed a bit at being called a good boy by Lotor. The prince moved forward to kiss Lance's forehead, only adding onto the praise and making Lance more giddy. "You see? If you do as I say, if you be a good boy, you'll be rewarded. And I'll let you know when you're being a good boy. Understood?" Lance nodded a little too quickly, knees shuffling together. If obedience was what was required to be called a good boy, he'd do it. It felt so good just hearing those words from Lotor's mouth even though he was just talking about saying it and hadn't directly been calling Lance by it just yet.

Lotor grinned triumphantly as he moved forward and kissed Lance again, hand still caressing his cheek and cupping it a bit as Lance closed his eyes and kissed Lotor back. The constant tongue action only made Lance's cock ache more as his ass soaked with need. He let out a throaty whining noise into the kiss, making Lotor pull away, tugging Lance's face close to his.

"What is it? Tell me what you need." Lotor said simply. Lance slowly nodded his head, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut when Lotor's thumb dragged itself across his bottom lip slowly and sensually.

"I...I need to be touched..." Lance pleaded, looking down at his wet lower half. "I need you to touch me..." He looked up at Lotor with watery eyes. The prince pulled Lance's face closer, lapping at the tears before they could fall. He then moved his head into the cranny of Lance's neck, licking the sensitive skin and whispering into his ear.

"Really, now? You want your sworn enemy to touch you?" Lance trembled and whimpered, his heart conflicting with his body and mind. It was wrong, and he knew it was, but...he couldn't help it. He needed to be touched more than he needed anything in the world right now, he couldn't think about anything other than what it would feel like to have Lotor giving him the pleasure his body desperately desired. He felt Lotor's teeth grazing his sensitive neck threateningly because he was taking too long to answer. "When I ask a question...you answer me!" Lotor's teeth sunk into Lance's skin, making him scream and thrash against Lotor, eyes flying wide open.

"Yes Lotor! Touch me!" He cried out in response to the biting. Lotor slowly lifted his teeth off of his neck, smirking. Lance's chest was heaving and tears had begun to stream down his face from the bite. There was desperation in his eyes as Lotor pulled back until they were staring straight at each other. A few moments passed, quickly becoming too many moments with no action. Lance let out a small whine, but didn't complain anymore than that. He wanted to be a good boy for Lotor, wanted to hear him say those words. Finally, Lotor's hand began moving down Lance's cheek, down his neck and shoulder to his chest, where he found his nipples. He fingered them experimentally, making Lance squeal a bit. It felt strange...he'd never really touched himself there before.

Lotor wore a grin, seeming to enjoy exploring his human body. His hand trailed down Lance's stomach, making him shiver in anticipation. Lotor was getting closer now. Closer to touching him where he needed friction. Lance bucked his hips needily just by Lotor's fingers being near his erection, making him chuckle a bit.

"You are so sensitive, aren't you?" Lotor said. Lance slowly opened his teary eyes, looking up at Lotor with a small nod of agreement. Lotor moved his face forward, kissing at Lance's tears once more, making Lance wince a little at the feeling. "Your tears are beautiful and delicious. Cry for me, pet. Cry beautifully for me." Lance sniffled a bit before giving another small nod. He couldn't seem to stop his tears, anyways. They were a result of the conflict between his heart and body still occurring deep within him, but at least Lotor liked them. His eyes shut and squeezed out more tears, letting Lotor trail them back up to his eyes with kisses. Suddenly, he felt Lotor's hand close around his dick, making Lance cry out.

Lotor was grinning at the amount of power he had over Lance, hand squeezing his cock and pulling back on it. Lance squirmed in his touch, hips pushing up into his fist as he leaned his cheek against Lotor's hand. His thumb slowly began scaling the underside of Lance's shaft, pressing hard and massaging its way up until it reached the red, swollen head.

Lance let out a heavy mewl upon feeling Lotor's thumb press against the head of his cock, shivering and bucking his hips. Lotor rubbed his thumb against the sensitive flesh in circular motions before applying more pressure, pressing his thumb down against the head hard. Lance was trying to thrust himself against it now as needy moans and whimpers escaped his mouth in a flurry.

"L-Lotor...! Lotor, Lotor!" His eyes opened slightly, tears trailing from their corners as he looked at Lotor's smirking face with need. It felt incredible having someone else's hand on his cock for the first time, the feeling of not being in control of his own pleasure so torturous, and yet, Lance loved every second of it. He loved not being able to decide when or how he got pleasure, loved being completely vulnerable and dependent on somebody else, needing their touch and attention...and Lotor gave him plenty of attention.

His hand began pumping Lance's dick hard all of a sudden, thumb pressing against the head whenever it got there. Lance cried out in pleasure each time Lotor's fist went down on his cock and then screamed more when he went up and tortured his sensitive head.

Lance was a hot thrashing mess at the mercy of Lotor's hand on his cock, hands gripping the floor as tears poured down his face from his inner conflict. His mouth was parted, giving out endless cries and pleas that seemed to spur Lotor on, his hand working faster as Lance's voice got more desperate. Or maybe it was the other way around, with Lance's voice getting more desperate as Lotor sped up? Either way, Lance could feel his orgasm quickly approaching him, and he arched his back at the intense pleasure flooding his body, fully prepared for his first orgasm at someone else's control.

"Lotor-!" Lance was cut off mid-scream, crying out in frustration and need with crazed eyes as his bubbling orgasm stopped right in the pit of his stomach. He looked down to see the purple ring around his cock that he had somehow forgotten about amidst all the torturous pleasure he'd been receiving. Lotor continued pumping Lance's cock as he fell into a suspended state of a constant need to cum.

"L-Lotor...!" He begged, tears spilling from his eyes for a multitude of reasons now, one of them being his sheer desire to cum. Lotor seemed to be enjoying torturing him, moving forward and kissing up all of his tears. Lance was whimpering shamelessly, moving his hips into Lotor's hand and constantly crying out his name, hoping he would let him cum. The feeling was so intense and pleasureful that it hurt, and Lance didn't think he could stand it for even a second longer. "Lotor, please..." He whimpered. Lotor's hand stopped its movements temporarily as he grinned.

"Please what?" His voice was teasing and sadistic, flaunting the power he had over Lance as he ordered him to elaborate. The show of supremacy was turning Lance on even more, increasing his need to cum.

"P-please, let me cum..." Lance pleaded through shaky breaths, eyes shutting tightly and squeezing out more tears. It seemed to be routine now for Lotor to kiss his tears as the prince's face came forward. He then trailed his lips down Lance's jawline and then to his ear, grinning and whispering sadistically.

"...no." His hand squeezed Lance's cock hard at that, making him scream and thrust his hips into Lotor's hand desperately. More tears were falling down his face as Lotor denied him his climax, but he didn't protest or beg anymore. Lotor had made his decision and Lance had to go with it. Lance had to submit to everything Lotor said. Lance had to follow his orders...that was the only way Lotor would praise him and call him a good boy. He swallowed his whimpers and gave a small nod to show Lotor that he understood, only to have his hair harshly pulled. He cried out at the pain as Lotor growled.

"Don't hold back your whimpers, now. I want to hear all of your sounds, your voice is so pretty when it cries. Okay?" Lance immediately began nodding his head, making soft sobbing sounds as Lotor let go of his hair. He may have been crying on the outside, but on the inside he was happy because Lotor had just praised him and said his voice was pretty. He made a note to himself to be as vocal as he wanted, letting out loud whines when Lotor's hand left his sensitive cock to grab at his own clothes, beginning to undress himself. Lance watched with wide, lust-filled eyes as Lotor exposed his muscular chest. The prince then began to remove the clothing on the bottom half of his body, and Lance gulped when his massive dick came into view. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen, purple and thick and oozing precum...it made Lance want to taste it desperately. Lotor answered his desires, sitting back and spreading his legs in front of Lance, patting the area in between.

"Sate your thirst. Do a good job and you'll be praised." Lance's face brightened at that as he crawled over, positioning himself in between Lotor's legs and moving his face forward towards his large cock. The scent of sex was heavy in the air around it, doing crazy things to Lance's heat. His ass was burning with desire to have it inside of him, but he did his best to ignore it. He didn't have time to focus on his needs; he had to pleasure Lotor in order to receive his praise. The only problem was that Lance had never done this before. He had, however, seen plenty of videos.

His tongue went forward to give the head an experimental lick. It didn't taste nearly as bad as he'd been expecting, but maybe that was just because his senses were tingling with heat. After giving it another lick, he picked up the speed and dragged his tongue down the underside of the long shaft before bringing it back up. When he reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around it and began sucking lightly as he brought both of his hands around the shaft and began to pump it. Lotor growled in encouragement, hand stroking through Lance's hair. Pleased that he seemed to be doing good so far, Lance moved his head farther down Lotor's cock, eyes closing as his tongue pressed itself against the head while he sucked. A low rumbling sounded from Lotor as one hand stayed on his head and the other moved down the back of his body to caress his ass.

Lance keened at the touch to his ass and continued dropping his head down Lotor's cock, enveloping the parts he had been pumping into his mouth. Large amounts of precum spilled from Lotor's dick, making Lance drink it in and lap at it with his tongue as he sucked harder. Lotor bucked his hips when Lance started to gulp down his precum, massaging his ass harder and more sensually.

"Mmm, there you go...you're doing so good, keep going, come on...that's it, that's a good boy." Lotor pressed a finger right up against Lance's leaking cherry hole upon saying 'good boy', and it made Lance give a loud moan of excitement and pleasure. Naturally, the moan was muted by Lotor's cock in his mouth, sending vibrations throughout the Prince's body. He groaned in approval and made circular motions against Lance's hole, spreading his slick around and making him drip even more. Lance's eyes were screwed shut tightly and he was moaning nonstop around Lotor's cock, sucking hard and shaking his ass slightly in response to Lotor's touches.

The finger was pressing harder and harder, and when it finally entered him, his entire body spasmed. His hole made a squelching sound and flared with heat, contracting and squeezing around the single finger. He had never imagined that it would feel so good to have something entering his body like this for the first time, and it was only one finger. Just thinking about what it would be like to have the huge cock inside of his mouth up his ass was causing his heat to go haywire, like the core of his very being was on fire. He sucked harder, wanting Lotor to do more to him, and he was well rewarded as a second finger pushed into him, followed by a third.

Lance's head pushed down until his nose was buried in Lotor's crotch, moaning louder as the three fingers each began digging deeper into his hole and moving in different directions, stretching him out and spreading his slick around his tight walls, which were trying to constrict around them. Lotor had grabbed a fistful of Lance's hair and was beginning to move his head a bit, groaning as he worked his fingers.

"You're so tight...think your ass is tighter than your throat. Can't wait to fuck you, can't wait to pound your ass from behind." Lance was getting more and more excited by the second with Lotor's promises to fuck him. He was beginning to bob his head, partly because of Lotor moving him and partly because it seemed like the right thing to do. He would lift up until only the head was in his mouth before shoving his face back down into Lotor's groin, going up and down as his dick abused his throat. Lotor was groaning and, in response to him bobbing his head, had begun to move his fingers more, thrusting them in and out of Lance's hole. They moved in tandem with each other, Lance's head pulling up whenever Lotor's fingers pulled out and going back down as they reentered him. They moved like this for a while before Lotor let out a growl and pulled Lance's head off of his cock completely, fingers curling inside of him before pulling out.

"I'm done waiting. Turn around and give yourself to me, I need to destroy your beautiful body. It'll be even more beautiful once it's been defiled by me." Lance shivered a bit at being called beautiful, scrambling to turn around and push his ass up towards Lotor. The Prince purred, getting onto all fours just like Lance and climbing on top of him, abs pressed against his back as he positioned the shaft of his cock in between Lance's ass cheeks, rubbing it in between them and making both of them moan.

"This is it my pet, I'm gonna fuck you, gonna fuck you so good, gonna tear your tight little ass wide open with my big cock," Lotor purred, pulling back until the fat head of his cock was pressed up against Lance's pulsing red hole, making him whine with need. "That what you want, beautiful? You want your Prince to fuck your ass, you want to belong to me?" Lance gulped, nodding his head and panting desperately.

"Y-yes, I-I need it...please! Need your cock inside of me, my...my Prince...it's all yours! I want to belong to you!" Lance admitted, body shaking as his heat intensified just by speaking those words. He felt Lotor shifting from on top of him and pulling his cock back a bit before suddenly slamming forward, causing Lance's walls to spread apart before clamping down on his cock as it pushed deep inside of him.

"FUCK!" Lance couldn't help but let out a loud scream as his virginity was taken and he was overwhelmed with the sensation of Lotor's massive cock entering his tight heat. It was hard to breathe and hard to think as another inch made its way into him with each passing second. He was gripping the ground hard and had lowered the front half of his body simply because he couldn't hold himself up anymore from the pleasure of being filled up. He could feel his heat radiating in satisfaction from having Lotor's cock inside of him, and the pain was minimal due to his slick making it easy for Lotor to slide against his walls. The initial hit had been painful, but now it just felt fulfilling. Lotor rocked his hips forward as he buried his cock completely inside, making Lance whimper a bit.

"P-please, my Prince..." He pleaded simply, knuckles white and eyes shut. He was doing his best to take deep breaths, chest heaving as Lotor pulled out slowly. At first Lance thought Lotor was just being considerate of him, trying to let him adjust, and his insides were touched. His Prince was so kind. But after a few minutes passed and Lotor was still just sliding in and out slowly and softly, Lance quickly realized he was being tortured. Whimpers escaped his lips as he ached for his insides to be touched in a completely different and physical way. His eyes slowly opened as he looked back to see Lotor's focused grin. He wanted to pound Lance with all of his strength, but he was holding back just to hear Lance plead and beg.

"Please...please, please, PLEASE!" Lance begged, attempting to move his ass back against Lotor's cock, but he was being held firmly so that he couldn't. "Please fuck me, Prince Lotor! I-I need you! I-I need it _hard_! Fuck, please, I need you to fuck me so, so hard! Take me-!" He cut himself off with a loud gasp as Lotor roughly shoved his cock forward, making him grip the ground harder. Lotor pulled back slowly before once again slamming his entire cock into Lance in one sudden harsh thrust, ripping cries out of his throat.

"Good...such a needy slut, aren't you?" Lance's body immediately reacted by nodding to that, making Lotor chuckle and groan a bit. One of his hands continued holding Lance in place while his other hand moved to caress his ass cheek. "Well, you've been such a good boy for me, how could I possibly not give you what you desire? Very well, pet, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel me in your throat from back here!" He gave Lance a good slap to the ass, causing him to give a loud moan that quickly turned into another scream of desire as Lotor shoved himself into his ass hard.

True to his word, Lotor began picking up the pace, sliding his cock out until only the tip remained before slamming forward immediately afterwards, the head of his cock piercing deep inside of Lance and stimulating him in places he didn't even know he had. Lance let out constant moans and screams of pleasure as he took his very first cock, walls squeezing around the massive hunk of meat like a vice. Lotor seemed to enjoy this very much, speeding up his thrusts each time Lance worked his ass muscles to tighten up more.

"Fuck, such a tight ass, tighter than anything a Galra could every provide...tightest hole I've ever been inside, fuck you're amazing, humans are amazing, and you're taking my cock so nicely! Such a good slut...such a good boy!" Lance keened at all the praise, bucking his hips back now that Lotor's hands weren't holding him back so much, instead just wrapping around his stomach as he fucked into his hole harder and faster. Lance's chest heaved as his insides were speared by Lotor, and his heat was vibrating so hard throughout his whole body from the harsh thrusts he swore he really _could_ feel Lotor's cock in the back of his throat from his ass.

All the stimulation and pleasure he had been craving from his heat was now being fulfilled as Lotor rammed into him, balls slapping Lance's red ass and filling the cell with the constant sound of skin against skin. He growled right into Lance's ear as he fucked him, and hearing him make those deep sounds only got Lance even hotter and more desperate for Lotor to completely destroy him. The world was falling away from him, completely fading from his mind as all he could focus on was the intense pleasure of Lotor fucking him harder and faster than any human ever could, relishing in it, _glad_ that he was where he was right now. He didn't think anything could get any better than this...he was wrong.

Lotor began fucking Lance with his hips angled differently, and all of a sudden, stars were dancing across Lance's vision with every thrust.

"Oh! A-fuck! FUCK! P-Prince Lotor!" He cried out, clawing at the ground in desperation. Lotor was ramming into his prostate, driving the head of his cock into it hard and consistently, growling in pleasure at the way Lance's body tightened up more in response to the extreme sensations rippling through his body.

"Fuck, tighten that ass even more for me, that's it! Good boy! Such a good boy! Such a good fucking boy!" Lance tossed his head back against Lotor's shoulder and screamed in pleasure, feeling the need to cum oh so desperately all over again from the combination of getting his prostate slammed into and being called a good boy so much by Lotor. The painful desperation from the ring around his cock added onto his desperation for Lotor to fuck him harder, making his body so overloaded with pleasure and need that he could only scream and beg now like a greedy slut.

"Fuck me! F-fuck me harder Lotor! Fuck me until I cum! P-please let me cum! I need it! I need to cum! I need you!" He begged shamelessly, squeezing his ass more to try and coax Lotor into giving him release. It seemed to work as Lotor grabbed onto him harder to accommodate his rougher thrusting.

"You wish to cum? Think you deserve to cum? Tell me, then, my pet! Who's been a good boy? Who deserves to cum?" Lance was crying out in pleasure at the way he was being treated like a pet. He loved it. He wanted nothing more than to be Lotor's pet to use and play with. His eyes screwed shut and he took a deep breath.

"M-me! Me, Lotor! I've been a...a good boy...! I'm a good boy for you Lotor! I'm your pet! Please, please let me cum! I deserve it Lotor, I'll be a good boy, please let me cum LOTOR!" He screamed out Lotor's name at the end of his begging as Lotor undid the ring around his cock, and cum immediately shot out of him. His voice was dry and hoarse, but it still managed to fill out through the room as he came harder than ever before in his life, body shaking from how hard his orgasm hit him. There was cum all over his chest and the floor, and his ass clamped together harder in response to his climax, which in turn increased Lotor's pleasure.

The Prince roared and began fucking Lance with the strength that only a Galra could possess, drawing out high pitched whines from him. His orgasm had died down, and now his body was more sensitive than ever as Lotor rammed into his prostate, feeding the heat that was still clutching onto his body. Lance could feel something round ramming into his ass with each thrust, kissing his entrance.

"Get ready, pet, I'm going to knot you, going to make you scream as I cum inside of you! Do it, scream for me, like a good boy, scream the name of your Prince, your master! FUCK!" Both of them let out loud screams as the round 'knot' of Lotor's slammed past Lance's entrance and inside of him, stretching him even more and causing his heat to spike to the maximum.

"LOTOR!" Lance screamed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as hot cum flooded his ass, each load coming out in massive waves of searing thickness and spraying his insides and his prostate. He could feel every movement made by Lotor's cock, twitching and spurting inside of his extra sensitive ass as he dumped a seemingly endless supply of hot seed into him. The knot inside of his ass ensured that the only place for the cum to go was farther inside of Lance, so that's where it went. He could feel the hot liquid in the pit of his belly, filling him up completely. He was moaning and clawing at the ground as his ass instinctively squeezed harder, milking Lotor's massive cock for everything it had. Lotor dug his nails into Lance as his balls squeezed every ounce of their cum into him.

They stayed in their positions for a while, one unloading everything he had while the other took it obediently. Lotor's knot finally began shrinking, and he slowly pulled out of his ass and sat back, causing Lance to collapse the moment Lotor was no longer holding him up. He groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his belly, warm with cum. He became aware of Lotor's purring as he picked Lance up and held him against his body, petting him like a pet. Lance preened into the touch, eyes slowly opening to look up at his Prince with love. Lotor planted a kiss to the top of his head.

"Good boy. You're such a good boy for me." Lance couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face as he snuggled up closer to Lotor, loving the praiseful words and the gentle caresses. Lotor leaned his head down to breathe into Lance's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Pledge yourself to me. To the Galra Empire. Vrepit Sa. Say it, pet. Be a good boy for me." Lance shivered again, looking up at Lotor and wetting his mouth. Then, without hesitation, he pledged himself just as Lotor said, doing so with sparkling eyes.

"Vrepit Sa."

* * *

 **So now that Shiro and Lance have both more or less pledged themselves to their Galra overlords...what will happen when they see each other again? Will they feel regret and shame for what they've done, or accept it together? I wonder...**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and follow/favorite!**

 **~Vrepit Sa~**


End file.
